


Written Secrets

by Foxygirl913



Category: Romance - Fandom, random - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxygirl913/pseuds/Foxygirl913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about a young 16 year old highschooler, Cynthia, who discover that she still have a major crush on the popular male dancer, Alejandro.<br/>What will happen when Alejandro's bratty girlfriend, Sasha, finds out that Cynthia have a major crush on Alejandro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

This story started as when young Cynthia, at the age of 12, started having a crush on a dancer, Alejandro.

Her friends, Crystal, Mara, Maricarla, Melanie, Bridget and Sasha knows that Cynthia likes Alejandro. Not only when Cynthia told them but the way she looks at him when he enters the room with a slightly blush across her cheeks.

Her friends, more likely Crystal and Mara, endlessly, tries to help Cynthia overcoming her fears to even said a single word to him and help them get together.

Cynthia would write in her diary how handsome Alejandro looked, how he melts her heart, along with how her day went.

Her deep crush for Alejandro continues on until the day of February 14, Valentines Day. The day Cynthia hated for the rest of her life. The day she was finally going to confess her love to Alejandro, using the very Valentines card and her heart.

Also the day when she found out that one of her closest, dearest, friends betrayed Cynthia,

Sasha

Sasha, not only stole Alejandro's heart, but told everyone in school of Cynthia's crush on Alejandro.

Which is normal except the fact that Sasha said the very things and secrets that Cynthia told Sasha.

Everyone who attends the school, those who she don't recognize it met before, tease and make fun of her for those secrets of Cynthia. Most of her friends, but Crystal, Mara and Maricarla, turn on Cynthia, bullying her.

Cynthia became the laughing stock of the school, on the day of romance.

'Some secrets are better off not told.'


	2. Chapter 2

~3 years later~

'Tomorrow is the day high school starts. The years goes by quick, but the memory stays until it is meant to be forgotten'

The words scrabbles upon the light blue line on the sheet, causing the lead to slowly dissolve the more and more Cynthia apply to her writing.

After writing the last word of her paragraph, she forcefully close the book, and held it tightly against her chest, sighing.

Tomorrow, as mentioned earlier, is the day Highschool starts. It doesn't matter much to Cynthia. Nothing will be new, except some more unknown people. Crystal, Mara, and Maricarla, after 3 years, still sticks to Cynthia.

Ever since the day her told secrets was revealed to the WHOLE middle school at the time, her liking for Alejandro, died, especially when Alejandro giggle at the speech.

Middle school was a TERRIFYING experience that Cynthia had experienced until this day. All the bullying, mean words, teasing, laughing, pointing won't simply go away and die. Now Cynthia is afraid to now take a step into High School.

Most likely, when the day at school is done, Cynthia had a way to let out her pain. By cutting

Cynthia have been cutting since it started. No one knows about her little cutting secret, or at least for now.

Mara's strict grandmother had forbidden Mara from seeing Cynthia but even so Mara disobey and see Cynthia either way. Crystal's parent doesn't mind that she is friend with Cynthia, as well as Maricarla's mom. Maricarla's dad isn't fully okay but lucky Maricarla pleaded him and strangely it worked.

Cynthia finds herself wondering for a long time, as the sun is setting out. She gets up from the bench in front of her window in her bedroom and walk toward her bathroom, with is the the right.

Cynthia did her business, brush her teeth and change into her formal sleepwear.

She exited the bathroom turning off the light, closing the door behind her and walk to her bed, standing out in the middle of the whole room.

Still with the journal in her hand, she gets herself under the blanket, placing the journal on the cabinet next the bed, holding the bright shining lamp.

She sighs once more, flickering off her lamp.

Cynthia moved around a little, finding a way to get comfortable.

After a minute, Cynthia position herself in the 'freefall' sleeping style and fell fast asleep.

-The End-


	3. Chapter 3

Cynthia stands alone, in the middle of a pitch dark black room.

"Hello?" Cynthia called out, taking a step forward.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" Cynthia called out again.

Cynthia stood there, trembling a little, not with a single clue of where she could be.

'Where am I?'

In the east direction of where Cynthia's standing, a light female laugh rung through her ears.

She turns in the direction of where the light laugh is coming from. The laugh starts to increase it's volume. As the laughter increases, a white shadow appears out of nowhere, taking the shape a female.

Within the seconds, the more the laughter volume increases, the more the white shadow starts to display colors. When the laughter reached it's maximum level, the white shadow is complete transforming

What took place of the white shadow appears to be Mara, laughing and pointing at her.

'What's going on?!' Cynthia thought, shaking violently, taking a step back causing her to trip herself and fall, landing on her behind.

Another white shadow, no.. two white shadows, appears out of nowhere, standing next to 'Mara'. The white shadow,in the right, place was taken by Maricarla and the white shadow, in the left, was taken by Crystal.

'Maricarla' and 'Crystal' was laughing and pointing at Cynthia, along with 'Mara'.

Cynthia tries to get back on her feet, to turn and run away but a strong force is pulling her down, only to leave Cynthia laying there, like a helpless puppy.

Cynthia's heart starts to beat more and more rapidly as she tries to get back up.

Then the black empty spaces next to 'Mara', 'Maricarla' and 'Crystal' start to fill in, with other students that Cynthia could recognize, pointing and laughing as well.

Cynthia, bursts into tears and, surprisingly, gets up on her feet and runs in the opposite direction of the direction she was facing.

She continues to runs, head in hands, sobbing, until she bumps into someone, causing her to fall on her behind again.

She looks up to see a devilish smirking Sarah, arm crossed, looking at Cynthia's weak state.

'Weak'

'Pathetic'

'Waste of air'

'Freak'

Sarah's harsh words rings in Cynthia's head. Behind Sarah, a little to the right, was Alejandro, staring at her with a blank expression drawn on his face. He continues to stare at her with a blank expression while Cynthia is bursting her eyes out from Sarah's hateful words.

-The End-


End file.
